It was always you
by RisingSun17
Summary: Lately Panda's been having these strange feelings and these feelings are about Charlie of all people. He doesn't know what to do and he needs his brothers help to figure them out why he's feeling like this. Could it really be nothing or is this something more?
1. Dream a little dream

The air was cold and moist with a hint of rain fall, it was pitch black and the atmosphere felt lonely and quiet. The only thing disturbing this quietness was the sound of running footsteps and these footsteps were Panda's. Panda dashed through countless trees to get away from whatever was chasing him.

"I think I lost them". Panda said out of breath.

"Where'd he go"?! A male voice asked.

"He ran over there"! Another said.

"Crap". Panda whispered.

"Come out fag you can't hide forever"! The first male voice said.

"Your making this harder on yourself"! The second male voice said.

Panda stayed as quiet as possible, he stayed quiet until he couldn't hear the two guys anymore. Once he knew it was safe he stepped out in the open. He turned his head to a corner and saw that they weren't there. Sighing with relief he took another step when he heard them.

"Going somewhere fag"? One of the male voices asked.

Panda felt a shiver flow down his spine, his body felt tense and his heart pounded like a marching drum. He tried to run again but his shoulders and arms were held down by one of the guys. He struggled and kicked as hard as he could, but it was no use the guy holding him had a strong grip on his body. The other guy approached him and grabbed his cheeks.

"For a fatty your pretty fast but not fast enough to dodge this". He said as he punched Panda in the jaw.

Panda had the wind knocked from him, everything was spinning he couldn't think straight and he was thrown onto the ground. The two guys kicked and punched him until he couldn't get up. Panda's fur was matted and dirty, he had a bloody nose and his eyes were bruised.

"Please…please stop…I didn't do anything to you". Panda pleaded weakly.

"You should've thought of that before you decided to come out"! One of them said.

Just when he was to punch Panda again a long arm tossed him into the air sending him right into a tree.

"Who's there!? Come out you don't want any of this"! He said. Another arm grabbed him and tossed him into the same tree where his friend was.

"That's it I'm out"! One of them said climbing the tree.

They ran away leaving an injured Panda on the wet grass, he looked up and saw a tall hairy figure. Due to his bruised eyesight it was hard to make out who his guardian angel was. Panda was lifted into a pair of warm soft arms making him feel very comfortable and safe.

"Pan-Pan speak to me! Are you okay"?! A familiar voice asked franticly. Panda knew that deep southern voice anywhere, it was Charlie!

"Char-Charlie"? Panda said weakly.

"I'm here buddy those big bullies are gone now". Charlie said gently hugging Panda.

Panda felt heat rise in his cheeks, Charlie has no idea how thankful Panda was at this very moment. He pretty much saved him from being beaten to death; if it wasn't for him Panda wouldn't have survived.

"Thank you". Panda said weakly.

"Anytime buddy, I'll always protect my sweet Pan-Pan". Charlie said as he kissed Panda's head.

' _Why does he have to be so sweet'?!_ Panda thought as his white fuzzy face turned pink.

"Charlie, I need to tell you something". Panda said.

"What is it buddy"? Charlie asked.

"For a while I've been having these feelings, I don't know how to explain them but there about you, it's nothing bad; far from it actually if there anything there confusing but there also wonderful". Panda smiled.

"What are they"? Charlie asked as he sat down on the grass.

"Whenever your around I feel more comfortable and less annoyed, your always there for me and my brothers, you're the best friend we've ever had. If you haven't come along and saved me I don't think I've *voice starts to break* would have made it". Panda said as tears streamed down his face.

Charlie was choked up, he knew where Panda was going with this and he couldn't be more happy.

"Panda do you love me"? Charlie asked with happy tears running down his face.

Without warning Panda's lips collided with Charlie's, Charlie was taken back by this, but it felt so good. The kiss was passionate it was warm and lovely and it made both of them feel loved. The kiss felt like it lasted forever but it was only a few seconds, when their lips departed Charlie's face was pink and he had a big smile plastered on his face.

"Does that answer your question"? Panda grinned.

"Yes"! Charlie said joyfully.

Panda laughed at Charlie's cheerful demeaner, he always thought Charlie was adorable when he was like this.

"What's so funny"? Charlie asked noticing Panda laughing at him.

"Your cute when your happy". Panda smiled. Charlie gave a bashful smile and rubbed the back of his head.

"So are we a couple"? Charlie asked blushing.

"I wouldn't have it any other way". Panda smiled.

They leaned in and kissed again, they wrapped arms around each other making the kiss even more wonderful. Panda and Charlie wanted the kiss to last forever but eventually they had to come up for air. Once they stopped kissing Panda rested his head on Charlie's chest. Listening to Charlie's unusual heart beat made Panda feel warm inside. They stayed like that for a while until they were interrupted by a loud knock.

"Panda time to get up"! Grizz said.

The dream faded away and Panda woke up. He dragged his head off his soft pillow, Panda didn't want to get up he wanted to keep dreaming about him and Charlie but he had to get up eventually.

"Pan-Pan"! Grizz said once again.

"Alright-alright I'm up". Panda said slightly annoyed.

Panda sluggishly got up and made his way to the bathroom, he washed his face and put in his eye contacts. Panda couldn't stop thinking about the dream, it was beautiful but what did it mean? It involved him and Charlie kissing, Charlie was a good friend but Panda didn't like him that way, did he?

"Do I love Charlie? No of course not….I like girls….I mean I know I like girls…right"? Panda asked his reflection in the mirror.

Once Panda was finished with his bathroom business he joined his brothers for breakfast. In the kitchen Ice Bear was making pancakes while Grizz helped set the table. Once they saw Panda they greeted him.

"Morning sleeping beauty". Grizz greeted.

"Good morning". Panda greeted.

"Ice Bear needs helps setting the table". Ice Bear said.

"Oh…sure thing". Panda said as he assisted Grizz.

Once the table was set the bear brothers sat down and ate breakfast together. Panda couldn't focus on his pancakes all he could think about was Charlie and the kiss. Panda could feel the blood rush to his cheeks.

"Panda, are you okay bro"? Grizz asked.

"Oh…uh yeah I'm fine". Panda said.

"I don't believe that for a second bro, look at your face you're practically a strawberry". Grizz said noticing his bright pink face.

"Ice Bear thinks Panda looks like raspberry sorbet". Ice Bear said.

"I don't know what you guys are talking about"! Panda said defensively.

"Chill dude we're just kidding". Grizz said.

"Ice Bear thinks Panda is hiding something". Ice Bear said.

"What no I'm not hiding anything"! Panda said defensively.

"Are you feeling okay"? Grizz asked.

"Yeah….I just need to go to the bathroom". Panda said as he got up.

Ice Bear and Grizz sat their looking at each other with a questionable expression on both their faces. It was very unusual for Panda to have an outburst like this. They knew something was up and they had to figure it out.

Once in the bathroom Panda slammed the door and sat on the floor holding his legs tightly. Panda was so confused and scared at the same time, why was he feeling like this? What did all this mean? Did he love Charlie? Charlie was just his friend, Panda doesn't love Charlie, right? Panda didn't know what to do; what should he tell his brothers?

Will they laugh at him? Scold him? Disown him? All these horrible possibilities were swimming around in his head. He wishes he could tell them exactly how he was feeling but he just didn't know how.

"What do I do"? Panda asked upset.

End of chapter 1, I wanted to upload this sooner but there some difficulties with Microsoft Word but don't worry everything's okay. I realize there isn't any panlie stories, so I thought I'd contribute and maybe I'll make more in the future.


	2. Talking things out

A loud knock snapped Panda out of his thoughts, Grizz and Ice Bear stood outside waiting for Panda to answer they wanted to know what was up with their brother.

"Panda are you in there"? Grizz asked.

"Go away"! Panda snapped.

"Not until you tell us what's wrong". Grizz said.

"You wouldn't understand"! Panda snapped again.

"Try us". Grizz said.

"Ice Bear will break the door down if Panda does not let us in". Ice Bear threatened.

There was no point in arguing with them Panda got up and unlock the door letting his brothers in.

"What's up little man? What's on your mind"? Grizz asked.

"Ice Bear wants to know what's bothering Panda". Ice Bear said.

"It's a little hard to explain". Panda said.

"Just say what's on your mind". Grizz said.

"If I tell you guys what I'm feeling will you promise not to judge me"? Panda asked.

"Panda we're your brothers we would never judge you". Grizz said.

"Ice Bear never insults Panda". Ice Bear said.

"No matter what your feeling Panda we'll always love you". Grizz smiled.

"Ice Bear never rejects family". Ice Bear said.

Panda smiled at the grizzly and polar bear knowing that he can always count on them. What would he do without them?

"Alright here goes *clears throat* I had a dream about Charlie and it was really romantic". Panda said.

"By romantic do you mean…you know"? Grizz asked implying that Panda's dream may have been intimate.

Panda's face flushed with embarrassment, his dream may have been romantic, but it wasn't that romantic.

"What?! No! Me and Charlie weren't doing that"! Panda said with a blush spread across his face.

"Ice Bear thinks Grizz has a dirty mind". Ice Bear said.

"Anyway, the dream was about me getting beat up by homophobes and Charlie came to the rescue, then I kissed him. I don't know what this means and I don't know what I'm supposed to do". Panda said frustrated.

"What do you think it means"? Grizz asked.

"I don't know that I love Charlie or something". Panda guessed.

"Does Panda love Charlie"? Ice Bear asked.

Panda bit his lip and felt his cheeks get warm, lately Panda's been a lot more tolerant of Charlie and he feels more comfortable around him. Whenever he's around girls he feels awkward and he never feels happy but with Charlie it's a completely different experience.

"I…I uh…maybe I don't know". Panda said unsure.

"Panda I think you need to rethink your feelings for Charlie, they maybe stronger then you realize". Grizz said.

"Ice Bear thinks you should think it over before you do something you regret". Ice Bear said agreeing with his big brother.

"If I do feel that way about Charlie what if he…rejects me"? Panda asked sounding slightly worried.

"Seriously? He's crazy about you, he thinks you're the best thing that ever happened him". Grizz said.

"Charlie considers Panda the stars in his universe". Ice Bear said.

Panda never realized how much Charlie adored him, Charlie would always be there when Panda needed him and would do anything for him. Come to think of it Charlie does love Panda not as in a friend but as in a soul mate. It finally hit Panda, all this time he didn't need a girlfriend. He needed someone like Charlie in his upside down life, he was there this whole time Panda just didn't see it.

"Guys, I think I'm in love with the bigfoot". Panda said with a pink face.

"We knew all along bro". Grizz smiled.

"Ice Bear knew it the second Panda met Charlie". Ice Bear said.

"You should tell Charlie how you feel". Grizz said.

"What if something bad happens like in my dream"? Panda asked worried.

"If any homophobes dare lay any hands on you little bro I will tear them apart". Grizz said protectively.

"Ice Bear will show no mercy to those who hate love". Ice Bear said.

Panda was so lucky and grateful to have such loving and protective brothers, coming out isn't such an easy thing but when you're around the people you love it's a breeze.

"I don't know what I'd do without you guys". Panda smiled.

"Ice Bear will always be there for Panda". Ice Bear said.

"We're family it's what we do". Grizz smiled.

They hugged for another few more seconds until Grizz spoke up. He's been wanting to tell his younger brothers this for a while and now feels like the appropriate time.

"Bro's as along as we're talking about sexuality, there's something I have to tell you". Grizz said.

"What is it"? Panda asked.

"Bro's…I'm gay". Grizz confessed.

Ice Bear and Panda looked at each other for a minute, this wasn't a huge surprise they kind of knew Grizz was more into guys then girls.

"We know dude". Panda said.

"Ice Bear is not surprise". Ice Bear said.

"Really"? Grizz asked confused.

"Grizz you could see it from space". Panda said.

"I'm that obvious huh"? Grizz asked.

"Ice Bear recalls Grizz having a picture of Michael J. Fox as a cub". Ice Bear said.

"Oh yeah that's right you loved that picture, you even slept with it". Panda said.

"That's how I knew I was gay I wanted to cuddle with Marty McFly from Back to the Future". Grizz laughed with a big blush on his face.

"How else did you know"? Panda asked.

"When I wanted to take a bubble bath with John Stamos". Grizz said as he laughed.

Panda and Grizz both laughed until Ice Bear spoke up. Unknowing to them Ice Bear also had a secret about his sexuality as well.

"Ice Bear also has something to say". Ice Bear said.

"What is it little bro"? Grizz asked.

"Ice Bear is…asexual". Ice Bear confessed.

Panda and Grizz stared at each other for a second until it was broken by the both of them giving their little brother a big warm bear hug. Ice Bear being asexual wasn't really lost on them, they kind of knew from the start.

"You have all our love and support little brother". Grizz smiled while hugging Ice Bear.

Ice Bear gave a small smile as he enjoyed his brothers hugging, they hug for a few seconds until they let go. They stood up and walked out of the bathroom.

"When are you going to tell Charlie you like him"? Grizz asked.

"I Don't know I need time to think about it". Panda said.

"Take all the time you need little bro". Grizz said.

"Ice Bear is in no rush". Ice Bear said.

"Just be yourself and don't be afraid it's just Charlie". Grizz said.

Grizz was right, Charlie was the most loving and supportive friend Panda ever had. Charlie really was Panda's best bud and he wanted Charlie to know how much he loves and cares for him. Panda just needs the right words and time.

End of chapter 2, I hope your enjoying the panlie goodness cause there's plenty more where that came from.


	3. Say what you need to say

Panda sat at his desk writing out what he was going to say to Charlie, so far it wasn't going so well. A frustrated Panda crumble's another ball of paper and throws it in the waste bin.

"*Grunts* this is so hard"! Panda said frustrated.

Panda placed his paw on his head and closed his eyes for a few seconds, he couldn't believe how hard this was. He wishes he knew exactly what to say to Charlie, but nothing came to mind.

"Keep it together Panda you'll think of something". Panda said.

Deep in the forest that was closed off from the public, lived an old broken car there was only one person in the entire world that would live in such a place. That person or creature was Charlie, it was his own safe space and it was perfect. Unknowing to Panda Charlie was in the same situation he was in, he's been wanting to tell Panda how he feels for the longest time but he's afraid he'll reject him.

"Okay Charlie think what's the best thing to say to Panda"? Charlie asked himself. Charlie thought for a minute until he thought of something.

"I got it"! Charlie said as he snapped his fingers.

Charlie decided to make a prop Panda out of a pine cone, he grabbed a black marker and made a large black stripe in the center and glued on some googly eyes. He placed the pine cone on a log and he made sure it didn't fall. Once the pinecone Panda was in place he took a deep breath and let it out.

"Panda we've known each other for a while and I've been wanting to tell you this for quite some time. When I met you, I thought you were the most wonderful bear I've ever met. Even though I can be annoying and messy you never turned me away or shun me and for that I'm grateful. All I'm trying to say is…Panda I love you". Charlie said.

The pinecone panda fell over in response to Charlie that must be a good sign.

"Nailed it"! Charlie said in pride.

"But how do I break it to Panda"? Charlie asked.

Charlie wanted this to be special but how? He suddenly hatched an idea. Charlie would take Panda on a date but not just any date, a date in the city. Charlie didn't like being around people but for Panda he'd risk it.

"That's it I'll take Panda on a date, but it'll be the best date he's ever been on and that's when I'll tell him. I've gone into the city before and I can do it again I'd risk it for my sweet pan-pan". Charlie said determined.

Charlie then spotted some very colorful flowers that were perfect for Panda. He went over and picked a few until he was satisfied with how many he collected. He stood up and headed for the bears house.

"Okay Charlie play it cool and be straight forward". Charlie said to himself.

Back at the house Panda was still trying to think of what to say to Charlie but again nothing was coming to mind and this frustrated him a lot. He crumbled another paper ball into his waste bin, why couldn't he think of anything? It was like rocket science!

"Come on Panda you can do this….no I can't! I can't do this"! Panda said slamming his fists on his desk.

Panda was interrupted by the sound of glass shattering, he jerked his head and stood up. He walked toward the hallway wondering who or what made that noise. He turned to the living room and saw Charlie standing by a broken window.

"Oh, hey Panda sorry about the window". Charlie said.

"Hey Charlie, what's up"? Panda asked casually.

"I was around, and I picked these for you". Charlie smiled as he gave him the flowers.

Panda couldn't believe how beautiful these flowers were, they were, colorful and they smelled wonderful. This was really unlike him, what was the special occasion?

"Charlie this…this is wonderful". Panda said with a huge smile on his face.

"I knew you'd like them". Charlie blushed as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"What's the occasion"? Panda asked.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go on a date with me in the city. I'm not big into being around people but I'd do it if it'll make you smile". Charlie said.

Panda was speechless, Charlie was asking him out, he'd said he'd risk being around strangers for Panda's sake. This was out of the ordinary even for him.

"Charlie I…I would love to". Panda smiled.

"Great! I'll see you tonight". Charlie said as he jumped through the broken window.

Panda stood there still trying to take in what just happened, Charlie asked him on a date. He looked down at the flowers and took a giant whiff. They smelled wonderful, Panda had to find a nice vase to put them in. He couldn't find any vases, but he did find a very nice glass bottle, it was green and tall. It was perfect, Panda filled the green glass with water and placed the flowers near the window.

He couldn't help but admire the lovely colors that bounced with the sunlight. There were no filters in the world that could compete with this natural beauty the flowers produce. Panda could take a picture but he wanted to enjoy the flowers for what they were instead of changing them.

"Hey Pan man"! Grizz said.

"Oh, hey Grizz". Panda said.

"Wow these flowers are so beautiful, where'd you get them"? Grizz asked.

"Charlie came by and gave them to me". Panda said.

"Wow really"? Grizz asked surprised.

"Yep and he also asked me on a date". Panda said.

"What'd you say"? Grizz asked.

"I said I'd love to". Panda said.

"Dude that's awesome"! Grizz said overjoyed.

Grizz picked Panda up for a giant bear hug he was happy for his little brother. Grizz always thought there was something between Charlie and Panda and this was more then good news for Grizz.

"Grizz could you please put me down I can't breathe". Panda said.

"Sorry bro it's just that I'm so happy for the both of you". Grizz said.

"Ice Bear is also happy for brother". Ice Bear said.

"Bro we should help you get ready, when did Charlie say he was coming back"? Grizz asked.

"He said tonight". Panda said.

"Perfect that gives us enough time". Grizz said as he and Ice Bear pushed Panda into his room to get ready.

Meanwhile with Charlie he wondered through the forest deciding on what to wear. He knew he couldn't go into the city the way he was, he'd be an open target for bigfoot conspiracists. Charlie looked high and low for any type of clothing but there was nothing.

"Think Charlie think where can I get clothes"? Charlie asked himself.

Charlie kept thinking until he was interrupted by a large plastic bag that smacked him in the face, he fell over and struggled to get it off. Charlie pulled and tugged until it slipped off. It took him a few seconds to figure out what hit him, it was a suit in a dry cleaner's bag.

"I wonder where this came from". Charlie said.

Somewhere in the city an angry looking business man stood in the middle of the sidewalk. He held a coat hanger that was attached to his now missing suit.

"I hate the wind". He growled.

Charlie removed the plastic from the suit and decided to try it on. The suit was navy blue with a pink shirt and it came with shiny brown shoes. He slipped on the attire and shoes, they fit like a glove. Charlie felt different, he didn't feel like himself. He felt confident and he felt like he could do anything. Charlie peered into the water and saw his reflection, he grinned as he popped his collar.

"Not bad". Charlie grinned.

Later that evening Panda sat in the living room with his brothers watching TV until Charlie came by. Panda wore a blue dress shirt with a blue bow tie. He checked his phone it was almost 7:00, Panda kept looking at the door. His brothers noticed him looking anxious and they wanted to assure him everything's going to be okay.

"Don't worry bro Charlie will be here soon". Grizz said calming Panda down.

"Ice Bear thinks Charlie will not let Panda down". Ice Bear said.

"Your right I just have to be patient". Panda said.

The three of them continued to watch TV until they heard a knock at the door. Grizz gets up to open the door and there stood Charlie looking dressed up and clean.

"Hey bears". Charlie greeted as he stepped through the door.

"Charlie you look great". Grizz said noticing his suit.

"Ice Bear thinks Charlie cleans up good". Ice Bear said.

"Where'd you get the suit"? Panda asked.

"Glad you asked pan man, the suit sort of came to me". Charlie said.

"Ice Bear doesn't understand". Ice Bear said.

"Well you see I was minding my own business thinking on wear to find clothes until this baby greeted me with a slap". Charlie said.

The bears looked at Charlie like he lost it but that's Charlie for ya, always trying to be the entertainment of the party.

"You ready to go pan-pan"? Charlie asked.

"Ready as I'll ever be". Panda said.

"You two have fun". Grizz grinned.

"Don't stay out to late". Ice Bear said.

"Don't worry amigos I'll have him back in one piece". Charlie joked.

"Bye guys". Panda said as he and Charlie left.

Grizz and Ice Bear watched them leave until they disappeared into the woods, Ice Bear was happy for his older brother, but he can't help thinking something bad was going to happen.

"You okay little bro"? Grizz asked.

"Ice Bear has a bad feeling". Ice Bear said.

"Don't worry Panda's with Charlie nothing bad is going to happen". Grizz said.

"Ice Bear means something homophobic will happen". Ice Bear said.

"If anything homophobic happens to them little bro we'll be there to protect them". Grizz said.

"Ice Bear hopes your right". Ice Bear said.

End of chapter 3, how will Panda and Charlie's date go? Will it be, bad or will it be wonderful? You be the judge in the next part.


	4. Dance with me

Panda and Charlie walked through the forest and into the city, they searched to find a place to eat dinner. They looked until they found a nice looking Chinese restaurant. Once they entered they were greeted with a typical 'Hi how are you this evening'? by a friendly waitress. She led them to a nice table by the window in the back, she gave them the menus and said their server will be with them shortly.

"This is nice". Charlie said admiring the scenery.

"Yeah it is and so are you". Panda blushed.

"What'd ya say pan man"? Charlie asked.

"Oh…uh nothing". Panda blushed.

"Okay". Charlie chuckled.

"Um…Charlie there's something I need to tell you". Panda said.

"What a convenience I have something to say to you to". Charlie said.

"Okay you go first". Panda said, before Charlie could answer he was interrupted by a waiter.

"Hi guys I'll be your server this evening, can I start you off with something to drink"? He asked.

"Um….I…I…I would like um". Charlie said nervous.

"We'll take two waters please". Panda said saving Charlie from having an anxiety attack.

"Right then coming right up". He said as he dashed back into the kitchen.

Once they were alone Panda noticed Charlie's hands shaking and he looked really scared. Panda took his hands and gently rubbed them. The two of them blushed and they were to shy to speak up. All was quiet until the waiter came back with waters.

"Here you go, do you know what you guys want to eat"? He asked.

"I'll have the chow mein please". Panda said.

"Alright and you sir"? He asked.

Charlie looked at his menu he looked like he was going to have another anxiety attack, Panda noticed this and decided to intervene.

"Charlie why don't you point to the meal you want". Panda said.

Charlie pointed to the sweet and sour chicken. Panda turned to waiter and requested the meal, the waiter took the order and rushed back to the kitchen. They sat in silence until Charlie spoke up.

"Sorry pan-man I've never really been around people all that much so being able to talk to one throws me off". Charlie said.

"That's okay….um Charlie"? Panda asked.

"Yeah"? Charlie asked.

"Were you going to say something"? Panda asked.

"Yeah that's right I've been wanting to tell you this for a long time". Charlie said.

"Okay". Panda said.

"*Clears throat* Panda when I first met you I thought you were the most wonderful bear I've ever met. Sometimes I'm annoying and messy but you've never turned me away or shunned me and I'm real great full for that. Panda I love you". Charlie said.

Panda was stunned, his face lit up with so much emotions. He was happy that Charlie felt the same way, secretly Panda always knew he was just wondering when Charlie was going to say it. Panda started crying tears of joy.

"Panda what's wrong?! Was it something I said"?! Charlie asked worried that he made his sweet Panda cry.

"No, you said just enough…I love you Charlie"! Panda said crying tears of joy.

Panda got up from his seat and ran to give Charlie the biggest hug he's ever given him. Charlie wrapped his arms around Panda and was overjoyed. They embraced until they were interrupted by the waiter bringing them their food.

"Sweet and sour chicken with chow mein…oh I'm sorry did I interrupt anything"? the waiter asked noticing Panda and Charlie's heartfelt hug.

"No, we're fine thanks for the food". Panda said blushing.

Once he left Panda and Charlie ate their food, the date was going wonderfully nothing was going to ruin this romantic evening. Little do they know there was someone watching them and this someone was not happy seeing this sort of romance. Watching them smile and laugh lovingly at each other made who ever it was sick knowing this sort of thing was normal. To this person it was a crime against nature.

Charlie and Panda were cut off by something and that something was music. Panda instantly recognized what was playing, it was _Beauty and the Beast_. He immediately jumped at the chance for him and Charlie to dance.

"Charlie would you like to dance"? Panda asked.

"I'd love too but I don't know how". Charlie said.

"It's easy I'll show you". Panda said taking his hand and leading him to the dance floor.

Once they took the center Panda took Charlie's arms and placed them on his sides, the bigfoot looked nervous and he felt like he was embarrassing himself. The black and white bear noticed his date looking a little scared.

"Just look at me and no one else". Panda said comforting the nervous bigfoot.

"Are you sure? I won't embarrass you will I"? Charlie asked.

"No, it's okay I don't care who looks. The only reason they'll look is because we look great together". Panda grinned. Charlie let out a small chuckle.

 _Tale as old as time, true as it can be_

 _Barely even friends then somebody bends unexpectedly_

They slowly swayed along to the soft music, Panda led while Charlie followed. At first Charlie was nervous about whether he would step on Panda's toes, but Panda gave him a look that was saying 'don't think just do'.

 _Just a little change small to say the least_

 _Both a little scared neither one prepared_

 _Beauty and the Beast_

Once Charlie got comfortable dancing with Panda that's when he really got into it. Charlie then decided to lead which was fine by Panda. He enjoyed seeing Charlie so comfortable around people it may not be the best, but this was a step up.

 _Ever just the same, ever a surprise_

 _Ever as before ever just as sure as the sun will rise_

 _Tale as old as time_

 _Tune as old as song_

 _Bittersweet and strange_

 _Finding you can change_

 _Learning you were wrong_

 _Certain as the sun_

 _Rising in the east tale as old as time_

 _Song as old as rhyme, Beauty and the Beast_

Panda rested his head on Charlie's chest, this moment brought him back to his dream where Charlie rescued him from the homophobic bullies. Charlie looked down and let out a big silly smile which made him go from green to pink.

 _Tale as old as time_

 _Song as old as rhyme_

 _Beauty and the Beast_

Once the song stopped and the lights turned on, all eyes were on them. Panda and Charlie stood there awkwardly for a few seconds until Panda spoke up.

"Great song am I right"? Panda asked awkwardly.

Everyone clapped and cheered they admired their bravery and courage. They were saying things like 'Aww what a cute odd couple' or 'Good for them', Charlie and Panda awkwardly smiled and decided to go back to their seats.

"That was fun". Charlie said.

"Yeah that was wasn't it? You're a pretty good dance partner". Panda said.

"Aww thanks Pan-man". Charlie blushed.

"Your check sir". The waiter said.

"Thank you". Panda said.

Once Panda paid they decided to leave, the same stranger who watched in disgust decided to follow the strange couple. This hateful person wanted to stop this sick love once and for all, even if it means heads will roll.

End of chapter 4, things are getting interesting; will everything turn out alright for Panda and Charlie? Who knows what can happen?


	5. Do it for love

Panda and Charlie walked through the woods, while they walked they were enjoying the stars lit in the sky for them.

"Beautiful night isn't it Pan-man"? Charlie asked.

"I couldn't agree more". Panda smiled.

"Did you enjoy our date"? Charlie asked.

"Of course, it was wonderful". Panda said.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it, you know I'm not used to being around humans but when I'm with you pan-man I feel safe". Charlie said.

Just as Panda was about to say something he was interrupted by a loud snap which made them jump in surprise.

"Is someone following us"? Charlie asked.

"I don't know but I don't want to stick around to find out". Panda said.

The they started to walk a little faster they weren't running yet but that loud snap was enough to send them running for the hills. They fast walked until they got away from where ever the noise came from.

"I think we're safe". Panda said.

"Man, that was freaky". Charlie said.

"Whatever it was it's gone now". Panda said.

"Should we tell your brothers"? Charlie asked.

"I guess we could *gets hit in the head*". Panda said as he collapsed.

"Panda! Panda! Oh no this is terrible, don't worry buddy everything's going to be okay". Charlie said kneeing next to an unconscious Panda.

Charlie tried to pick him up but was knocked in the head and just like that everything went black. Sometime later the bigfoot opened his eyes and realized Panda was gone. Panicked he jumped to his feet to find him. Charlie looked all around the forest in any hopes to find his sweet cuddle bear, but it was no use.

"Where could he be? Please give me a sign or anything to prove to me that my sweet pan-man's alright". Charlie cried.

Charlie was devastated that someone kidnapped the bear he loved, and he feels small and worthless. He cried into his hands as he took a seat on a log. He cried until he felt something fall out of his jacket pocket, the big foot dried his eyes and picked up what dropped. It was a yellow note, Charlie took a closer look on what was on the note and it read.

 _Dear freak_

 _If your reading this, congratulations you can read. If you ever want to see your disgusting boyfriend again you will do exactly as I say, I have written directions to where I am._

 _I know what you truly are, I know you aren't human you're a bigfoot and I will tell the whole world your species exist._

 _If you don't comply with my demands, you'll never see your precious panda ever again._

 _Signed Anonymous_

Charlie's heart sank into his chest, he's being blackmailed by someone who will do whatever it takes to stop their love. The bigfoot sat there not knowing what to do.

"Think Charlie think, what can you do…*snaps fingers* I know maybe his brothers have the answer". Charlie said as he got up.

Meanwhile at the cave Grizz and Ice Bear were sitting on the couch watching a zombie movie. Things were getting intense they huddled close in anticipation. They were startled by a loud frantic knock at the door. Grizz let out a small scream while Ice Bear jumped to get his axe.

"Ice Bear will destroy zombies". Ice Bear said with his axe close to him.

"I got your back little bro". Grizz said.

Ice Bear opened the door ready to swing at whatever zombie came his way but there was no zombie only a worried frantic bigfoot.

"Charlie, we thought you were a zombie". Grizz said relieved.

"Ice Bear would have made zombie sushi". Ice Bear said.

"Is everything okay man? You don't look so hot". Grizz said noticing the big foot's scared look.

"Guys Panda's been kidnapped"! Charlie said frantic.

"What?! How"?! Grizz asked.

"I don't know he was knocked unconscious I tried to help but the next thing I knew I was unconscious. When I woke up my sweet pan-pan's gone, I've searched everywhere but he wasn't there. Then I found this note". Charlie said giving the note to Ice Bear and Grizz.

The grizzly and polar bear read over the note and were baffled. They turned to Charlie only to see tears running down his face.

"This is all my fault if I hadn't been unconscious Panda would be here". Charlie cried.

"Everything's going to be okay dude, we'll bring him home". Grizz soothed as he hugged the crying bigfoot.

"Ice Bear will hunt down whoever stole Panda". Ice Bear said raising his axe.

"Can you tell us where he is"? Grizz asked.

Charlie dried his eyes and calmed himself down. "There's directions on the back". Charlie said.

"Ice Bear knows where this place is". Ice Bear said.

"Where is it"? Charlie asked.

"Abandoned warehouse next to bubba tea place". Ice Bear said.

"I remember it's that creepy old place we pass by every time we get bobba tea, it looks like something out of _Alfred Hitchcock's Psycho_ ". Grizz said creeped out.

"There's no time to lose we have to save Panda"! Charlie said.

"Ice Bear will lead the way". Ice Bear said.

"Right behind you dudes"! Grizz said as he and Ice Bear stacked.

The bears and the bigfoot left the cave and traveled into the city. The streets were abandoned and quiet it was surprisingly peaceful, and they didn't have to worry about Charlie being exposed. They walked for what felt like hours until they stumbled upon a dingy rugged old building, yep this was it.

"Man, this place gives me the willies". Charlie said creeped out.

"I know right? I hope _Norman Bates_ won't stab us in a shower". Grizz joked.

"Whose _Norman_ _Bates_ , is he your cousin"? Charlie asked.

"Ice bear thinks we need to focus". Ice Bear said.

"Sorry little bro". Grizz said.

"Don't worry Pan-pan we'll save you"! Charlie said as they ran inside.

Meanwhile with Panda he was in a glass box with airholes, he tried breaking out, but the glass was way to thick. No matter how hard he scratched the glass wouldn't crack.

"Hit the glass all you want fag you'll never get out". A voice said.

"Whoever you are, let me out"! Panda yelled.

"I don't think so". The same voice said again.

A figure appeared out of the shadows, the figure was a tall Caucasian male with bleach blonde hair and pale blue eyes. He wore a black suit and tie with shiny black shoes. He had a sneer that could sour milk and make babies cry. He eyed Panda with a homophobic glare.

"Who are you"? Panda asked.

"Oh…you don't remember me"? The strange man asked.

"Not really no". Panda said.

"Perhaps you didn't see me in the restaurant, but I saw the both of you giggling like little sissies and touching each other, you make me sick". The man said with a sneer.

"At least me and Charlie have love all you are is hateful and insecure". Panda back talked. The man slammed his fists on the glass box making a loud sound that startled Panda.

"Love makes you weak"! He shouted.

"Love can drive out hate and make you stronger"! Panda snapped.

"Don't make me come in there, if you think I can't choke a Panda you've got another thing coming". The man sneered.

"Panda"! A familiar voice called out.

Panda looked over and saw Charlie being escorted by Grizz and Ice Bear.

"Guys"! Panda said happy to see them.

"Let our brother go"! Grizz glared.

"Ice Bear does not take kindly to kidnappers". Ice Bear glared.

"We followed your instructions now let my Pan-Pan go". Charlie pleaded.

"I'll let him go but there's one last thing I need you to do". He said.

"What is it"? Charlie asked.

"In exchange for Panda's freedom you'll have to give yourself to me, the world has called me crazy for trying to prove that big foots exist but now I finally have proof. Your disgusting boyfriend may go home but it'll cost you your freedom". He said.

"There has to be another way"! Grizz said.

"Ice Bear does not give into black mail". Ice Bear said.

"No bigfoot no freedom for Panda, what's it going to be freak"?! The man asked the timid bigfoot.

"Don't do it Charlie"! Panda pleaded.

Charlie bit his lip and felt his palms sweat he looked over to Panda he could feel the bear's sadness wash over him like a river. If Panda goes home, he'll be with his brothers and be free but if Charlie declines there's no telling what could happen. Charlie shook that horrible thought from his head. Looks like the bigfoot had no choice, he doesn't want anything to happen to his sweet Panda he has to turn himself in.

"Alright *starts crying* I'll do it for love". Charlie cried.

"Good boy". The man smirked.

The man walked over to the glass box and unlock the door, Panda ran over to hug Charlie. They embraced for a while until Panda spoke with tears gushing down his face.

"Charlie why are you doing this"? Panda cried.

"It's okay buddy everything will be fine, if this means you can go home with your brothers and live your life then I know I must've done something good. Besides I've always been alone anyway might as well get used to it again". Charlie soothed.

"But I won't get to see you, I love you". Panda cried.

"I love you to pan man". Charlie said with tears in his eyes.

The man came up behind Charlie and stuck a needle filled with bright blue liquid into his neck which caused him to pass out.

"Charlie"! Panda panicked.

"This freak belongs to me now, you may go". The man said picking Charlie up and holding him over his shoulder.

"Come on Panda let's go". Grizz said taking his paw only to have Panda snatch it away.

"No! Not without Charlie"! Panda cried.

"Bro there's nothing we can do right now". Grizz said.

"But there has to be". Panda said but was cut off by Ice Bear.

"We will find a way to rescue Charlie". Ice Bear said.

"How"? Panda whined.

"We'll think of a plan but not now". Grizz said as they left.

Panda took one last look at Charlie his unconscious body was being tossed into the glass box he was trapped in. It angered and saddened Panda witnessing this. They will free Charlie no matter what the cost was they were going to free their best bud.

End of chapter 5, this was so emotional wasn't it? I know I cried when I wrote this part but don't worry everything will be okay. I won't give too much away, but I can guarantee you this will have a happy ending.


	6. Sound of silence

_Hello darkness my old friend, I've come to talk to you again_

It's the middle of the night and it's raining a lonely bigfoot is seen wondering the streets this late at night looking for his long, lost lover. He's been looking for a long time and so far, no luck.

"He's got to be around here somewhere". He said.

 _Because a vision softly creeping, lefts its seeds while I was sleeping_

"I hope he's okay, don't worry pumpkin Charlie's coming". Charlie said dashing around the corner.

Charlie was dressed in the same blue suit and pink shirt he wore when he and Panda went out on there first date. He can't be late he knows how impatient Panda is, he couldn't imagine seeing him upset or angry.

 _And the vision that was planted in my brain still remains, within the sound of silence_

Charlie looked at the street address he has no idea where he is, but he hopes he can find his way around the city. Charlie's only been to the city a few times so he's still a little confused on where to go.

 _In restless dreams I walked alone narrow streets of cobblestone, 'neath the halo of a street lamp'. I turned my head to the cold and damp._

The bigfoot looked left and right for any signs of which direction to turn. He looked until a bright red glowing light caught his attention.

"What the heck is that"? Charlie wondered.

Charlie got a closer look until he could make out what the red neon light was. It was a sign that read 'Take out and eat'.

 _When my eyes were stabbed by the flash of a neon light, that split the night and touched the sound of silence._

Charlie remembered now the restaurant was right around the corner from this place. The bigfoot was relieved knowing that he was on the right track.

"Yes, I'm almost there, Panda's going to be so happy to see me". Charlie said smiling.

Charlie dashed around the corner while he made his way he was careful not to get caught by the people. When he passed them, he couldn't help but smile at them, the people he saw were hugging and kissing. It made Charlie happy seeing humans being loving toward each other. He's always been afraid of humans but whenever he saw them doing that it made his day.

 _And in the naked light I saw ten thousand people, maybe more. People talking without speaking, people hearing without listening._

 _People writing songs that voices never share and no one dared disturb the sound of silence._

Once Charlie made it around the corner he saw Panda standing outside of a restaurant. He ran over to give his sweet cuddle bear a big warm hug but when he tried to touch him he was knocked to the ground. Charlie stood up confused as ever, he tried to touch Panda's shoulder, but something was blocking him.

 _Fools said I, you do not know silence like a cancer grows. Hear my words that I might teach you._

 _Take my arms that I might reach you but my words, like silent raindrops fell and echoed in the wells of silence._

"What the? Panda?! Panda"?! Charlie said but Panda couldn't hear him.

"Panda it's me buddy". Charlie said in hopes he heard.

Panda turned his head only to have a look Charlie didn't recognize and it scared him. Panda had a look of malice and disdain, he glared at the frighten bigfoot and opened his mouth with the intention of tearing into him.

"Your late". Panda sneered.

"I can explain I got a little lost you know how I am around the city". Charlie said rubbing the back of his neck.

"Save your excuses, your dead to me". Panda sneered.

Charlie felt his world shatter and felt as if Panda took out a gun and shot him in the head. Charlie fell to his knees and felt the tears run down his face.

"But, but Panda I love you…don't you feel the same"? Charlie asked as he cried.

"Me love you? Who could love such an ugly hairy abomination"? Panda smirked.

When Panda said that everything changed, things went to black for a few seconds. Once everything came back Charlie was no longer on the streets with Panda.

"Look at that thing"! A voice called out.

"He's so ugly"! Another voice said.

Once Charlie got his eye sight back he finally knew what was going on. He looked down and realized his suit was gone and saw that he had chains attached to his ankles. Charlie was being held in a circus cage, people in the audience sat there taking pictures and videos with there phones. There was a sign that read 'Come see the amazing and exotic cryptic (please don't feed him)'.

 _And the people bowed and prayed to the neon god they made._

 _And the sign flashed out its warning in the words that it was forming_.

Panda was in the audience watching the scared bigfoot with a smirk on his face. He took a picture and posted it with a caption that read 'a face only a mother could love'.

 _And the sign said, the words of the prophets are written on the subway walls_

 _And tenement halls and whispered in the sound of silence_

Charlie could only sit there feeling helpless and scared. There was nowhere for him to go this was his life now. He was now a circus act for everyone to laugh and point at. The bigfoot looked over to Panda only to have him give him a smirk which read 'get lost loser'.

Panda woke up with an anxiety attack, he breathed in heavily and he felt like he was going to pass out. It's been a few days since Charlie was captured by the mad man, since then Panda's been having nightmares of Charlie being tortured or worse. He hasn't had a single good night rest and it was driving him nuts.

Panda stood up and decided to make himself a snack, he crept into the kitchen quietly knowing his youngest brother was asleep in the fridge. When he opened the cabinet a container of cheesy poofies fell on the ground. Panda picked it up and stared at it for a while until he burst into tears and hugged it. Panda cried until he felt a tap on his shoulder he turned his head to see Ice Bear standing behind him.

"Oh, sorry bro did I wake you"? Panda asked wiping his tears.

"Ice Bear sensed Panda coming". He said.

"Sorry I can't sleep". Panda said.

"Nightmares"? Ice Bear asked.

"Yeah, I just can't stop thinking about what that homophobe's doing to Charlie". Panda said.

"We will rescue Charlie, Ice Bear promises". Ice Bear said hugging his older brother.

"Hey bro's what's up it's like 3:30 in the morning". Grizz asked rubbing his eyes.

"Panda had another nightmare". Ice Bear said.

The three bears sat on the couch with Panda still clutching the container of cheesy poofies, Grizz and Ice Bear would catch Panda in the middle of the night in the living room. He would be wide awake from a nightmare and it would be hard for him to get back to sleep. Sometimes it would be successful other times it would be torture. Panda would be afraid to fall back asleep fearing he might have another dream where Charlie is brutally whipped and beaten.

"If you want to talk were here". Grizz said.

"Ice Bear is all ears". Ice Bear said. Panda wiped the tears from his face and took a deep breath.

"I can't even sleep without thinking about what the homophobe is doing to Charlie, I feel like I have sleep insomnia". Panda said.

"Is it difficult to get back to sleep"? Grizz asked.

"Sometimes". Panda said.

"Anxiety is preventing you from sleeping". Ice Bear said.

"What am I supposed to do? I've tried almost everything and nothing's working. All I just want is Charlie safe and away from that mad man". Panda said.

"Don't worry pan-pan we'll think of something". Grizz said wrapping his arm around Panda.

The three bears sat there on the couch comforting their brother, Ice Bear made tea to help take the edge off. They sipped on chamomile tea and it seemed to help a bit.

Without Charlie the place seemed boring and empty. Whenever he appeared there was this special spark that brought warmth and love. Now that sparks seemed to have died down, the bears really missed Charlie even though he could be annoying at times he was there best bud.

"Ice Bear has an idea". Ice Bear said.

"What's your idea"? Panda asked.

"We find the mad man who has Charlie and break him out". Ice Bear said.

"He could be anywhere in the city, how do we know where he is"? Panda asked.

"I saw a flier earlier today about a cryptic showing at the same place where the cute contest was". Grizz said.

"Did it have the time or date"? Panda asked.

"Yeah it said this afternoon at 2:30pm". Grizz said.

"We can get there before then and we'll break him out". Panda said.

"Slow down pan-pan I know your eager, but we can't just waltz in there and snatch Charlie just like that, we have to be sneaky". Grizz said.

"Ice Bear has another idea". Ice Bear said getting up from the couch.

"What is it little bro"? Grizz asked.

Ice Bear opened the closet and brought out the black ninja costumes they wore to the movie theater when they were trying to silence the noisy movie goers.

"We dress up as ninja's again". Ice Bear said.

"Perfect"! Grizz said.

"I hope it'll work, all I want is Charlie back. I'd never thought I'd miss his loud voice". Panda said.

"That's what happens when you fall in love man". Grizz grinned.

"Love makes you feel different things". Ice Bear said.

"*yawns and rubs his eyes* I'll keep that in mind". Panda said tired.

"Are you okay to fall asleep"? Grizz asked.

"Ice Bear can make warm milk". Ice Bear said.

"I'm fine I think I can actually sleep peacefully". Panda said rubbing his eyes.

"Okay good night bro's". Grizz said going back to bed.

"Night guys". Panda said going to his room.

Panda curled back into bed and for once in a few days got back to sleep, he fell asleep happy knowing that his sweet silly bigfoot will be free, and they'll get to be together.

End of chapter 6, I told you some good will come out of this bad situation. I wanted to post this sooner but it was my birthday last Sunday, (I'm 22 now but I'm still a kid at heart). Oh if you wanted to know the song it's 'The Sound of Silence' by Simon and Garfunkel.


	7. Bigfoot break out

The bears sat in a diner finishing up lunch, they were going over a plan to rescue Charlie without getting caught. Panda drew out a very convincing plan using a table mat and a red crayon.

"Okay so were clear on the plan"? Panda asked.

"Totally, we sneak in, find Charlie and escape, no one will know we were there". Grizz said.

"What if he finds us"? Panda asked.

"Ice Bear will tear kidnapper apart". Ice Bear said.

"Bro don't worry about it I'll make sure we're quiet as a mouse". Grizz said.

"Ice Bear will be like a soft cloud". Ice Bear said.

"Okay I'm ready let's do it"! Panda said confident.

"Let's finish eating first". Grizz said.

"Ice Bear doesn't waste food". Ice Bear said.

"Good point". Panda said.

Once they finished and left a tip, they changed into there ninja costumes and headed down to the stadium to rescue their best bud. On the way Panda dozed off, he began to dream. In his dream Panda is walking threw a long black hallway he didn't know where he was walking to, he just knows he must get there.

"Hello? Is anyone here? Can anyone hear me"?! Panda called out.

Panda kept calling out until something caught his attention, it was a spot light. The light shined on a glass box with airholes and inside was Charlie. The bigfoot looked far from his usual cheerful attitude, his mustache drooped, and he had a look of melancholy. On a closer inspection there were chains attached to his ankles.

"Charlie! It's me Panda can you hear me"?! Panda asked.

Charlie just sat looking depressed, he couldn't hear him the glass must be very thick. Panda tried calling to him a few more times but nothing happened. The bigfoot was like a statue, the fact that Charlie sat in silence not even blinking gave a very unpleasant chill down Panda's spine. He would never think he'd miss Charlie's loud obnoxious voice invading his personal space…his hugs…his kisses…his soft touch.

Panda couldn't take this anymore, he needed to hear Charlie's voice again. He pounded his fists on the glass in any hopes that Charlie could hear him but no prevail. Panda burst into tears and felt like screaming his head off.

"Charlie don't just sit there! Look at me! Please say something!Anything…just please". Panda cried.

Panda held his head down and cried a river, he cried until he saw a hand being placed on the glass. He wiped away his tears and looked up. Panda saw Charlie looking at him with his big adorable eyes, the bigfoot opened his mouth to say something which lit up Panda's face.

"Panda wake up". Charlie said.

"What"? Panda asked confused.

"Wake up". Charlie said again.

Everything faded Panda opened his eyes to find Grizz shaking his shoulders. Panda blinked a few times to wake himself up making sure that this wasn't a dream. He rubbed his eyes to make sure, no it wasn't a dream it was real.

"Come on sleeping beauty let's go rescue Charlie". Grizz said helping his brother to his feet.

"Don't tell Ice Bear was it another nightmare"? Ice Bear asked.

"Sort of but this one wasn't scary or anything, I saw Charlie sitting in the glass box I was trapped in and he looked really sad". Panda said.

"Don't worry pan-pan once we free Charlie you'll sleep peacefully tonight". Grizz said.

"You'll sleep like a baby". Ice Bear said.

"Thanks, you guys I really don't know what I'd do without you". Panda smiled.

"That's what brothers are for". Grizz smiled.

Panda hugged his brothers, he's happy to have such loving and protective bears looking out for him even if they do tease him from time to time.

"Ice Bear hates to break up heartfelt moment, but we really need to focus". Ice Bear said.

"Oh, right sorry bro". Panda said.

They snuck in through the back door once the coast was clear they split up to find Charlie. They looked in almost every corner and every space but no luck. Ice Bear was looking behind some large boxes until he heard a voice that wasn't Panda or Grizz.

 _Little girl, little girl don't lie to me tell me where did you sleep last night?_

Ice Bear's ears perked up and followed the noise, he kept following until the sound got closer and then that's when Ice Bear saw Charlie. He ran to get his brothers, he's glad they showed up when they did or else they wouldn't have been so lucky.

"What's up little bro"? Grizz asked.

"Did you find Charlie"? Panda asked.

"Ice Bear did but Ice Bear must warn you it's not a pretty sight". Ice Bear said.

Grizz and Panda didn't like the sound of that, they followed their youngest brother to where Charlie was being held but they didn't know where Ice Bear was leading them.

"You sure you know where your going"? Grizz asked.

"Just follow the voice". Ice Bear said.

"What voice"? Panda asked.

 _In the pines, in the pines where the sun never shines will shiver the whole night through_

They recognize the voice and followed until they found it. Once they saw where the voice was coming from it stopped them in their tracks. Charlie looked even worse then in Panda's dream, his once olive-green fur was now a pale milky green color. He had multiple small cuts over his body and his left eye was bruised and black. On a closer inspection there was also a large metal collar he wore around his neck with a red button on the front and it look liked he had dried up blood on his mustache. His appearance was too much to take in. All Panda wanted to do was run over to him and break him out of that glass box and hold him in his arms. Charlie opened his mouth to speak but instead he sang.

 _My daddy was a railroad man, killed a mile and a half from here_

 _His head was found in a driver's wheel, his body was never found_

 _In the pines, in the pines where the sun never shines_

 _Will shiver the whole night through_

 _You've caused me to weep_

 _You've caused me to mourn_

 _You've caused me to lose my home_

 _Little girl, little girl where did you sleep last night_

 _Not even your mother knows_

 _In the pines, in the pines where the sun never shines_

 _Will shiver when the cold winds blow_

Charlie burst into tears and he placed his right hand over his mouth, his voice didn't sound like it's usual loud and happy demeaner. It was dry, raspy and full of distraught, Charlie was very dehydrated, and he hadn't eaten in a few days. When he cried his mouth and throat felt like they were on fire. Watching the once friendly and ditzy cryptic in this famine state singing depressing folk music was like watching a wounded animal stand up, hard to watch and heartbreaking.

"Charlie what has he done to you"? Panda asked with tears streaming down his face.

"Once Ice Bear finds that homophobe, Ice Bear will show no mercy". Ice Bear said whipping away his tears.

"What do we do Grizz"? Panda asked.

Grizz was crying a storm even more then his brothers, he wanted to find the man responsible for hurting Charlie and tear him limb from limb.

"Grizz"? Panda asked.

Grizz wiped away his tears and opened his mouth to say something but was interrupted by the sound of footsteps. They ducked behind the large boxes they were hiding behind.

"*bangs on the glass box* Stop crying faggot men don't cry"! The homophobe sneered.

"You don't know what men do". Charlie said weakly.

"Watch your mouth unless you want an electric sleep". The homophobe smirked holding out a remote.

The remote controlled the shock collar Charlie wore had three buttons, a blue one, a green one and a yellow one. The blue one only gave him a little shock, it hurt a little but not a whole lot. The green one gave a more painful shock but not enough to knock him out, but it was enough to knock the wind out of him. The yellow one however is much more painful, so painful it fact it could potentially put Charlie in a coma like state for days on end.

Charlie fearfully shook his head no, If Charlie tried to take off the shock collar, he'd get a shock, if he'd try to escape he'd get a shock. Sometimes for the kidnapper's personal amusement he would shock the bigfoot just to see his face light up with fear and pain.

"If you be good I'll maybe give you food, we'll see how it goes". The kidnapper said.

"Thank you, could I also get some water? I'm thirsty as a cactus in a desert". Charlie said.

"Don't make me use this". He sneered holding the control which made Charlie cringe in fear.

"Right I'm sorry". Charlie said.

"Better be freak". The kidnapper said leaving.

The bears ducked their heads out to see if the coast was clear. Once they knew for sure that the homophobic kidnapper was gone they took the opportunity to move in. They were quiet so that Charlie is unaware of their presence, they got closer and closer until they could touch the glass. Charlie turned his head and his eyes lit up. He couldn't believe it they were here, he got up and excitedly moved to the side of the glass we're they stood.

"Fellas"? Charlie smiled weakly.

"We're here Charlie and we're going to get you out of here". Grizz said.

"Ice Bear will make sure nothing bad happens to Charlie". Ice Bear said.

"You guys came all this way for me"? Charlie asked with happy tears streaming down his face.

"Of course, you're our best friend". Grizz smiled.

"I've been so worried about you, all I want is for you to be out of there and here with us, especially me". Panda blushed.

Charlie was overjoyed with how much they cared, he wants to be with them and out of this hell hole. When he opened his mouth to say something he coughed, a very hard cough. Charlie crouched down and coughed until he was finished.

"Sorry amigos just a little under the weather". Charlie said weakly.

"Once we get you out of there we'll make sure you get in better shape than you are right now". Grizz said.

"Do I look that bad"? Charlie asked.

"I'm guessing you haven't seen yourself lately"? Panda asked.

"Not that I can recall". Charlie said.

"Ice Bear thinks Charlie looks like a post apocalypse movie survivor, Charlie should see for himself". Ice Bear said pulling out a blue hand mirror.

"Where did you get that mirror"? Panda asked.

"Ice Bear brought it just in case we needed it". Ice Bear said showing Charlie's reflection.

Once Charlie caught a glimpse of his current look he didn't recognize himself in fact he let out a small scream in surprise. The bigfoot touched his face to make sure the scars he had were real and they were. He looked down at his fur, it was no longer it's usual color instead he was pale. He touched his mustache to see if that was alright but sure enough he felt dried crusty blood caked all over.

"Woah, I really do look horrible". Charlie said.

"Don't worry we'll get you out of there, the question is how". Grizz wondered.

"Ya'll better hurry that mean man will be back any second". Charlie said worriedly.

"Ice Bear has an idea". Ice Bear said.

Ice Bear went over to the 'In case of emergency break glass' case, he broke the glass with a small hammer and took the axe. He approached the lock and smashed it, the glass box on top opened. Charlie climbed out and gave all three of them a hug.

"I thought I'd never see you guys again, I missed you so much". Charlie said.

"We missed you too man especially Panda". Grizz grinned.

"Grizz"! Panda snapped.

"Really"? Charlie asked putting them down.

"Panda has been having nightmares about you, if I had a dollar for how many times he's not been able to sleep, I'd be a millionaire". Grizz said.

"Ice Bear has seen the whole thing, Panda worries about his lover". Ice Bear said.

Charlie turned to Panda, the bigfoot never knew how much the Asian bear cared for him until now. His heart felt like it was soaring all Charlie wanted to do now was pick up his sweet pan-pan and kiss him like never before.

"Pan-pan is this true"? Charlie asked almost happy crying.

"It is, almost every night since he took you, I couldn't stop thinking about the horrible things he was doing to you. Every time you've been here in this prison and not with us, apart of me dies". Panda said crying.

Charlie picked him up and hugged him like a stuffed animal, Panda felt this wonderful sense of warmth and love. It was the same feeling he had in his dream when Charlie saved him from getting beat up but this time it was the other way around.

"Pumpkin I never knew how much you cared". Charlie said with happy tears running down his face.

"I always have". Panda smiled giving Charlie a peck on the cheek.

"Ice Bear hates to break up romantic moment but it's time to go". Ice Bear said.

"Your right little bro come on pan-pan we have to leave before _Norman Bates_ comes back". Grizz said.

They snuck out through the back and were super careful not to get caught. Charlie held onto Panda's paw, it almost felt like a parent making sure their child doesn't get lost or run off. That was the attitude the black and white bear had at this very moment, making sure that his sweet lovable bigfoot doesn't run off.

"We made it"! Grizz cheered as they reached daylight.

"Man, it feels good to see the sun again". Charlie smiled weakly.

"Come on let's go home". Panda smiled.

"Sounds great pan man". Charlie smiled.

"When we get home, we'll be happy to take that thing off your neck". Grizz said.

"Ice Bear will destroy it". Ice Bear said.

Charlie opened his mouth to say something back, but he was interrupted by a large electrical shock, he was engulfed in large blue sparks that danced and attacked him. The bigfoot fell to the ground with his body jerked around, it looked like a scene from ' _The Exorcist'_. The bears looked in horror as they watched their best friend being subjected to the most intense pain imaginable. Panda tried to run over to him, but his brothers held him back, they didn't want him getting shocked to. Charlie's limbs calmed but his body was still twitching and there were little sparks jumping from place to place. Panda ran over to him with a horrified distraught expression on his face.

"Charlie! Charlie! Charlie! Charlie please speak to me"! Panda cried.

The bigfoot laid there like a tree had just fallen, Panda placed his ears to his chest and hoped for a heartbeat, to his luck and relief there was one.

"What do we do now"?! Grizz asked panicked.

"Ice Bear suggests we take Charlie somewhere safe". Ice Bear said.

"You're not going anywhere"! A loud familiar voiced boomed.

End of chapter 7, sorry this took a while. I kept thinking about how I should finish this chapter, but I decided just to cut out a few parts. This sure was a hard one to stomach but like I said before something good will come out of this.


	8. Home free

The bears turned to face the person responsible for hurting their best bud. This was the final straw, no more Mr. nice bears the gloves were coming off.

"Leave Charlie alone"! Grizz snapped.

"Ice Bear will make you regret that". Ice Bear glared.

The homophobe laughed an ugly laugh, it was a laugh that made babies cry. Grizz and Ice Bear protectively stood in front of Panda and Charlie, they held their arms out to the sides, so he wouldn't dare cross the line.

"Don't protect this freak, it has no place in our society". He sneered.

"You don't know him like we do"! Grizz glared.

"I don't have to know him to know what he is". He sneered.

"If you come any closer Ice Bear will mess you up". Ice Bear threaten.

"Oooh I'm so scared, what are you going to do about it"? He smirked.

When he said that, Ice Bear immediately took out the hand mirror he had and smacked the homophobe in the face, the hit was so hard it knocked him out.

"Don't mess with Ice Bear's family". Ice Bear said.

"Nice hit little bro". Grizz said amazed.

"Guys we need to get Charlie out of here". Panda said.

The grizzly and polar bear turned to their brother who had the bigfoot's head in his lap. They had to think quick before the wannabe homophobic **'** _ **Fox Muller'**_ from, **'** _ **The X-Files'**_ wakes up.

"Ice Bear spots the forest behind the building". Ice Bear said pointing toward the back of the building.

"Good idea bro come on guys help me get him". Panda said lifting Charlie onto his shoulders.

"Hang in there Charlie you'll be home soon". Grizz said holding him.

They ran into the forest and kept going until they were far away from the stadium. Later the bears were getting tired and they needed to rest for a bit. They found a near by log and took a load off, Panda held Charlie in his arms and on his lap.

"How's Charlie holding up"? Grizz asked.

Panda placed his ears on the bigfoot's chest, luckily his heart beat hadn't changed, and it sounded healthy as all can be. He was relieved the shock didn't give him physical damages other then, knocking him unconscious.

"He's alright he's just knocked out". Panda said.

"That's good to hear". Grizz said.

"How much farther do we have"? Panda asked.

"We have a mile to go". Ice Bear said.

"How do you know that"? Panda asked.

"Ice Bear is eternal GPS". Ice Bear said.

"It won't be long now, pretty soon Charlie will be home safe and sound and you too will be together". Grizz said.

"Yeah we will". Panda blushed.

As Panda stared at the knocked out, Charlie he could feel tears stream down his face. He thought about the time Charlie broke his foot trying to repair the satellite dish and all the drama in the hospital. Panda also remembered when he was rude to him and how he blamed him for the whole mess. Before he realized he had feelings for Charlie, Panda sometimes would be rude and treat him like his personal burden. Panda felt awful, he wondered if all this was his fault. Was this karma biting him in the back for how badly he treated him from time to time?

"Guys…is this my fault"? Panda asked crying.

"What? no it's not, why would you say that"? Grizz asked.

"Charlie wouldn't be in the condition he was in if it wasn't for my stupid feelings"! Panda sobbed.

Ice Bear and Grizz hugged their grieving brother they hated seeing him like this, Panda wasn't thinking clearly. His mind was being corrupted by grief and self-inflicted guilt. The last thing they needed was Panda blaming himself for this whole fiasco.

"There were times that I was horrible to him, he's so sweet and forgiving and all I've ever been was a huge dingle. How can Charlie love some one like me"? Panda cried.

"Panda doesn't know what he's saying, he is blinded by sadness". Ice Bear said.

"He's right bro, don't you ever think for a second that all this is your fault, it's that homophobe's fault for trying to tear apart something the both of you have. What you and Charlie have is something no one can touch or take away. It's true love and no matter how many hateful beings try and stop you guys from being in love, they won't stand a chance". Grizz said.

"Love conquers hate". Ice Bear said.

Panda dried his tears and felt a smile warm onto his face, they were right, love can do anything. Love can be the light in a dark hateful world, it can heal the world's problems (most of the time) even if it can't heal everything it still provides a beacon of hope.

"Are you going to be okay"? Grizz asked.

"Ice Bear does not want Panda to feel sad anymore". Ice Bear said.

"I'll be okay, even though I was somewhat rude to him at times, I secretly always cared about him and I never met to hurt him personally, but I have hope knowing that my love will heal him". Panda said.

"Well said pan-man". Grizz said.

"Ice Bear thinks you should do poetry". Ice Bear said.

"Why don't we just get Charlie home first". Grizz said getting up.

"Wait what about the collar"? Panda asked.

"How do we get it off"? Grizz wondered.

"Ice Bear has got this". Ice Bear said grabbing a big rock.

"Be careful don't hit Charlie". Grizz said.

"Ice Bear knows what he's doing". Ice Bear said.

Ice Bear pounded on the collar until it got weak and slipped off. Panda picked up the collar and chucked it far away. It was an awful reminder of what pain Charlie had to go through, there was no way that thing was coming home with them.

"Wow, I never realize I had a good throwing arm". Panda said impressed by his own strength.

"Love can do many things". Ice Bear said.

"Let's hope love gives us the strength to carry Charlie the rest of the way". Grizz said picking Charlie up.

They stood up and resumed their route, unknowing to them Charlie had a small smile on his face. He wasn't sleeping he was half unconscious, he can't fully wake up, but he can still hear what's going on. Later when they arrived at the cave, they immediately placed Charlie in Panda's room because he's too tall for the couch.

"Who wants to be the first one to watch him"? Grizz said.

"I'll do it". Panda said without hesitation.

"You sure"? Grizz asked.

"Yeah I'll make sure he's okay". Panda said.

"Okay holler if you need anything". Grizz said leaving with Ice Bear.

Panda sat down on the side of the bed, he was careful not to sit on Charlie because he took up the entire space. Charlie looked peaceful as he slept, Panda wanted to lean down and kiss him awake like in **'** _ **Sleeping Beauty'**_ but he knew that wouldn't work. He snapped himself out of his thoughts once he realized Charlie still had a black eye and dried up blood on his mustache.

He went to the bathroom to get the first aid kit and a wet wash cloth. He cleaned and dressed his small cuts, as well as the blood on his mustache. Panda cleaned the bigfoot's black eye and made sure it wasn't infected. He looked at his neck and to his surprise there were no bruises or scars of any kind. After an hour Charlie looked a little better but just in case Panda leaned down and placed his head on the bigfoot's chest to make sure his heart was still beating again, and it was. He smiled knowing he was going to be okay, but he just wished he'd wake up. He couldn't stand seeing him like this, he hopes that madman will get what's coming to him.

"I'm here for you". Panda whispered.

"Panda dinner's ready"! Grizz called.

"I'll be right there"! Panda said snapping out of his thoughts.

Panda dragged his head off, of Charlie's soft chest, he took one last look before leaving and blew a small kiss. While eating dinner Panda wasn't focused, his mind was being pulled in different directions. All he could think was 'when will Charlie wake up'?

"You okay bro"? Grizz asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine why"? Panda asked.

"You seemed distracted". Grizz said.

"Ice Bear thinks Panda has Charlie on the brain". Ice Bear said.

"Do you"? Grizz asked.

"Maybe". Panda blushed.

"Charlie will be okay, he's here with us". Ice Bear said.

"Yeah don't worry about a thing as long as Charlie's here he will be okay, we'll make sure of it". Grizz said.

"Ice Bear will be like guardian angel to coma Charlie". Ice Bear said.

"We'll protect him and if anyone dare lays a hand on him, let's just say it won't be pretty". Grizz grinned.

"Ice Bear thinks it won't be clean either". Ice Bear said.

The three bears continued to eat and talk until they were done, Grizz volunteered to watch Charlie to which Panda and Ice Bear didn't object to. While Grizz watched Charlie, Panda and Ice Bear watched some TV. They flipped through several stations until they settled on a rerun of _**'Full House'**_. Panda chuckled whenever _**'John Stamos'**_ would appear on screen, it was Grizzs's boyfriend. When **'** _ **Full House'**_ went on commercial break a news bulletin came on screen, the bulletin was something completely unexpected.

"Today a local man by the name of James Walker is being held in court for kidnapping and torturing an unidentified individual". The news lady said.

"Grizz come in here"! Panda called.

"What is it"?! Grizz called from Panda's room.

"See for yourself"! Panda said.

"Okay I'm here what's up"? Grizz asked coming in full speed.

"Just look at the TV". Panda said.

All three of them stared at the TV and they instantly recognized the man who terrorized and hurt their bigfoot friend. He was dressed in an orange jump suit and his hands were in hand cuffs, he had a look of nor sadness or anger but a blank stare. It was the look a cereal killer had when they were placed on trial for the horrific crimes they committed.

"James Walker for crimes against humanity and love you have been sentenced to 120 years of solitary confinement with no chance of release". The judge said pounding the gavel.

"You can't do this to me! I tried to rid the world of scum and this is how you repay me?! I'm going to get that cryptic and his boyfriend if it's the last thing I ever do, mark my words"! He shouted while the police took him away.

"Ice Bear is happy that kidnapper got his just desserts". Ice Bear said.

"Hope you enjoy prison"! Grizz said in triumph.

While the grizzly and polar bear cheered the Asian bear had a grin on his face, he looked unrecognizable and it was noticed by his brothers.

"Why are you smirking like that bro"? Grizz asked.

"That's because while you guys were telling him off I called the cops". Panda smirked holding up his phone.

"What did you tell them"? Grizz asked.

"I just told them that a horrible homophobic man kidnapped Charlie and tortured him". Panda smirked.

"That's it"? Grizz asked.

"Yeah, they believed every word". Panda said.

"It's good to know the cops are standing on the side of love". Grizz said.

"Love wins". Ice Bear said.

For the rest of the night each brother took turns watching Charlie and it looked like he was getting better. This was more then good news, it was hope and that was the one thing needed more then ever. When it got to be 10:30 they were tired and were ready for some needed sleep. Panda took the couch it would be a lot more comfortable then sleeping on the floor in his room. He got a blanket and some pillows and made himself at home.

He laid down and waited for sleep, this time he was not going to have a nightmare. Now that Charlie has been rescued there's no reason for his dreams to be scary, sad or depressing. To make himself fall asleep faster he took out his phone and played a song of the 'Everyone's Tube' app, he played _**'I can't help falling in love with you'**_ by _**'Elvis Presley'**_.

Once he played the song it felt like animal tranquilizer, Panda's eyes felt heavy hearing Elvis's soft lullaby like voice. His eyes could no longer stay open he was out like a light. The last thing Panda heard was this,

 _Take my hand, take my whole life too_

 _For I can't help falling in love with you._

End of chapter 8, didn't I tell you something good will come out of this? I made sure the madman got what he deserved. More will be coming, I'll try to update as soon as I can.


	9. He's alive

Panda felt the morning sun wash onto his face, he opened his eyes and rubbed them. He was happy knowing that he slept peacefully without any nightmares or sleep terrors. For once he didn't have to worry about Charlie, he was here with them and that was all that mattered.

"Good morning sleeping beauty". Grizz grinned.

"Hey Grizz". Panda said yawning.

"I got good news for you". Grizz said.

"What is it"? Panda asked.

"Charlie is alive"! Grizz said.

Panda looked at his brother confused, it took him a few seconds to fully understand what he was saying. Once Panda got the idea he felt a sense of joy and relief wash over him. His eyes widened in surprise and he felt like running to his room and giving Charlie the biggest hug he'd ever receive.

"How is he"? Panda asked eager.

"He's fine, he just needs water and something to eat". Grizz said.

"When did he wake up"? Panda asked.

"A few minutes ago". Grizz said.

"Can I see him"? Panda asked.

"Sure but be gentle". Grizz said.

Grizz led Panda to his room where they found their youngest brother sitting beside a fully conscious Charlie. The sight of the bigfoot being awake and alive was to much for Panda to take in. All he wanted to do was hold him and kiss him unconditionally, but Charlie was still recovering so he had to be patient.

"Hey Charlie, look who's here". Grizz said.

"Pan-pan"! Charlie smiled.

"Hey cutie". Panda smiled.

The bigfoot held his arms out and they embraced, as they hugged Panda could feel tears stream down his cheeks and onto Charlie's arms.

"Panda is everything okay"? Charlie asked.

"Yeah I'm fine it's just, you have no idea how worried I was about you, when you got shocked I thought for sure I'd lose you". Panda cried.

Charlie pulled Panda to his chest and gently stroked his ear's; the bigfoot held the black and white bear as if he were a crying baby who was fussy. Panda continued to cry into Charlie's chest until he spoke up.

"I know, it's okay I'm here now". Charlie soothed.

"I'm so glad your safe". Panda smiled through tears.

"I'm glad I'm here with you and your brothers and not with that mad man". Charlie smiled.

"Don't worry he's going away for a long time". Panda said.

"How long"? Charlie asked.

"One hundred twenty years". Panda said.

"Woah really"? Charlie asked in surprise.

"That's what he gets". Panda grinned.

"That's a relief". Charlie said.

Ice Bear and Grizz stood to the side watching the two of them talk, they could have intervened if they want but they decided to listen it was like watching a romantic movie.

"Charlie"? Panda asked.

"Yes pumpkin"? Charlie asked.

"Why would you love someone such as I"? Panda asked.

"That's easy I see something in you that no one else does". Charlie said.

"What's that"? Panda asked.

"I see a light that shines brighter then any star in the universe and that light led me to you and you're not a dingle". Charlie smiled.

Panda looked surprised, how did Charlie know that? It took him a minute to release that Charlie must've been listening to their conversation with Panda and his brother's comforting him.

"Charlie did you hear all that"? Panda asked.

"Most of it". Charlie said.

"Why didn't you wake up"? Panda asked.

"I wanted too but it was like something was preventing me from opening my eyes". Charlie said.

"What was that something"? Panda asked.

"I don't know it kept me from seeing you guys and kept me in this coma like state". Charlie said.

"All that matters is your here with us and your safe". Panda smiled.

Charlie and Panda looked at each other lovingly for a few seconds until they leaned in and pressed their foreheads together for a kiss. Charlie wrapped his arms around Panda pulling him closer, the kiss felt just like it did in Panda's dream, it was warm, soft, comforting and safe. They kissed for what felt like hour's but it lasted for a few seconds, they pulled away with a look of pure love on their faces.

"Ice Bear's cold heart is melting". Ice Bear said.

"Oh my gosh I just can't right now". Grizz said happy crying.

"Seriously guys"? Panda asked slightly annoyed.

"We can't help it pan-man you too are just so cute together". Grizz said.

"Ice Bear thinks you both are adorable". Ice Bear said.

Throughout the day Charlie was improving quite a bit, the bears made sure he had some water and some food, he still had some bruises and cuts here and there, but he pulled through. Just to be safe though Charlie had to stay in bed, just because his strength was improving doesn't automatically mean he's healed. When it was 11:00 at night they were getting ready for bed, but the bears made sure Charlie was comfortable enough to fall asleep, they treated him as if he were a sick child.

"Do you need anything"? Grizz asked.

"I was sort of thinking of something". Charlie said.

"What is it"? Panda asked.

"Panda if you don't mind would you sleep with me tonight"? Charlie asked.

"I'd love to". Panda smiled.

Grizz and Ice Bear looked at each other and grinned they knew what 'sleep with me' translates to. Panda noticed their mischievous grins and instantly knew what they were thinking. Just because Panda was going to sleep with Charlie for the night didn't mean they were going to have anything other than sleep.

"Don't get any ideas". Panda said.

"We have no idea what your talking about bro". Grizz grinned.

"Ice Bear is clueless". Ice Bear grinned.

Grizz and Ice Bear broke into a fit of laughter, Panda pushed them out of his room out of embarrassment.

"Good night guys". Panda said shutting the door.

"Do you really think they'll do it"? Grizz asked.

"Ice Bear will not be surprised"? Ice Bear said as he and Grizz went to their rooms.

"What was that about"? Charlie asked.

"Nothing just my brothers being their usual selves". Panda said crawling into bed.

"Why were they laughing at you"? Charlie asked.

"They thought just because me and you are sleeping in the same bed means something else". Panda said.

"What is else"? Charlie asked.

"It's …uh*blushes* they thought we were going to do it". Panda blushed.

"Do what exactly, would it be something other than sleeping"? Charlie asked.

Panda blushed harder, how could he explain to Charlie that 'doing it' was another way of saying they were having sex?

"Never mind I'll tell you later, good night". Panda said immediately changing the subject.

"Okay good night pumpkin, I love you". Charlie said.

"I love you too". Panda said.

Panda would never think he'd ever say that to Charlie let alone go a date with him and confessing his true feelings for him. Panda slept happily as he thought about this, he never thought the perfect match was in the woods hiding from cameras.

At 3:00 in the morning Panda woke up to Charlie, he glanced over and wondered what was up, it took a second to realize Charlie was talking in his sleep. From the sound of it he sounded scared and was begging for mercy. He was saying things like 'Please don't hurt me' or 'No more shocks please'. Panda felt his heart break he knew exactly what this was like. He leaned over and placed his paw on the bigfoot's arm and gently stroked it.

" _You are my sunshine, my only sunshine. You make me happy when skies are grey, you never know, dear how much I love you. Please don't take my sunshine away"._ Panda gently sang.

Charlie settled down and went back to sleep, Panda leaned down and kissed his forehead before closing his eyes. Charlie's hand slid over to Panda's paw, the bear responded by taking the bigfoot's hand and holding it. They laid there knowing that no matter whatever comes there way they will always be there for each other through thick and thin.

End of chapter 9, I've been very busy with school and studying but here you go I'm sorry about the late update.


	10. A happy ending

**2 weeks later**

"Alright pan-man do you have everything"? Grizz asked.

"Yeah I'm good". Panda said.

"Ice Bear made veggie lasagna, just heat it up". Ice Bear said.

Grizz and Ice Bear are going to the movies while Panda and Charlie are having a dinner movie date in the cave. After that traumatizing event a while back it wouldn't hurt to stay in just to be safe.

"Call Ice Bear if you need anything". Ice Bear said.

"Will do". Panda said.

"Have fun love birds". Grizz grinned as he left with Ice Bear.

A few seconds later Charlie walked through the door; he looked much better then he did two weeks ago, his scars were gone, and he never looked better.

"Hi pumpkin"! Charlie smiled giving Panda a peck on the cheek.

"Hey man, ready for dinner"? Panda asked.

"You know it"! Charlie smiled.

Charlie sat at the kitchen table while Panda heated up the lasagna, Panda seemed to be struggling with how heavy the food was.

"You need some help"? Charlie asked.

"I'm fine". Panda said.

"You sure"? Charlie asked.

"Yeah". Panda said.

When Panda opened the oven door, due to the lasagna being heavy he slipped and lost his grip; Charlie luckily caught him and the lasagna before it went everywhere

"You okay Panda buddy"? Charlie asked holding him to his chest.

"I am now". Panda blushed.

"Why don't I put it in, kay pumpkin"? Charlie asked.

"Sounds like a good idea". Panda blushed.

Once Charlie put the lasagna in the oven he and Panda set the table and when it was time for the lasagna to come out, Panda grabbed an oven mitt and gently took it out and set it on the table.

"Man, that smells really good". Charlie said licking his lips.

"I know right; I'm so hungry". Panda said.

Panda cut a slice for himself and Charlie but when the cryptic took a bite his face lit up red and tears came out of his eyes. Looks like Panda forgot to tell him it was still a little hot, although a little may not be the best word.

"Charlie drink this"! Panda said giving him a glass of water.

Charlie chugged it down and his face went back to its normal green shade and his eyes dried.

"Are you okay"? Panda asked.

"Yeah, thanks buddy". Charlie said.

"You should probably wait until it's cool". Panda said slightly grinning.

They ate their dinner happily once the lasagna cooled down. They enjoyed each other's company, this time they were not worried about some stupid bigot ruining their date because they were safe and sound in the cave. After dinner they cuddled on the couch and watched _**'When Harry met Sally'**_. They shared a large bowl of popcorn and were curled up in a large purple blanket. Panda rested his head on Charlie's shoulder as he enjoyed the movie with his new boyfriend.

"Hey Panda"? Charlie asked.

"Yeah"? Panda answered as he took a hand full of popcorn.

"What does it mean to do it"? Charlie asked.

"Huh"? Panda asked with a mouth full.

"You said you'd tell me what doing it means". Charlie said.

Panda suddenly remembered what Charlie was asking; he nearly spit out his popcorn out of shock and embarrassment. He forgot to tell him what doing it really means. How do you explain sexual intercourse to a bigfoot?

"Umm….it happens when two people who love each other and they want to…umm be very intimate". Panda said blushing heavily.

"Intimate? Like hugging or kissing"? Charlie asked.

"Something like that only a lot more…wet". Panda said with a very pink face.

"Wet? Like swimming in a lake"? Charlie asked.

Panda didn't know what to say he felt weird discussing this with Charlie, the bigfoot is so innocent he had a lot to learn about stuff like this.

"Are you okay pumpkin, you look flushed". Charlie said.

"I don't know what to feel right now". Panda said blushing harder than ever before.

"Did I embarrass you"? Charlie asked.

"Uh…sort of". Panda said.

"I'm sorry I just wanted to know what doing it meant, if you don't want to talk about it I understand". Charlie said.

"It's okay your just curious that's all". Panda smiled.

"Do you ever want to do it with me"? Charlie asked.

Panda could feel his heart beat rapidly and his face get warmer then a fireplace. He really did want too but he wanted to wait a little bit, he wanted it to be special.

"Maybe someday but not now". Panda smiled snuggling next to his boo.

"I would be honored to do it with my sweet Panda". Charlie smiled as he fell asleep.

"I wouldn't mind having my first time with someone as sweet as you". Panda smiled as he closed his eyes.

Meanwhile with Grizz and Ice Bear they were watching _**'Avengers Infinity War'**_ , they snacked on popcorn and candy enjoying the action on screen. While watching Grizz couldn't help but wonder if Panda and Charlie's date was going well, they were at home there was no way some homophobe was going to ruin anything.

"How do you think Panda and Charlie are doing"? Grizz asked.

"Ice Bear thinks their date is going well". Ice Bear said.

"I know it's just that I worry something else will happen". Grizz said.

"Brother worries to much Panda and Charlie are fine". Ice Bear said.

"Shush"! Someone behind them said.

"Ice Bear thinks there fine". Ice Bear whispered.

"I guess your right". Grizz whispered.

Grizz smiled to himself he was happy for Panda, he finally found someone who loves him for him. This means Panda wouldn't be unhealthily obsessing over finding a girlfriend and getting his heart broken. Charlie loves Panda unconditionally more then any of the girls Panda has dated. It's safe to say that Panda won't be self-conscious about being single anymore, but he does have to keep Charlie away from cameras and people.

THE END-I hope you enjoyed, I wanted to keep this chapter short and sweet, so it wouldn't lag on. I'll write more Panlie stories in the future when I get the chance, but I hope this one is enough for now.


End file.
